poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to Foundation Prime/Encountering the villains
This is when the Gang are going to Foundation Prime and they encounter Lord Vortech and all of the Villains in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes come out of the Portal and onto a Platform. Tish: This must be Foundation Prime. Homer: Yes, Tish. Batman: You think Tino might be under the Dazzlings' spell, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know, but I'll find out. Adagio sees them with her Spyglass. Adagio Dazzle: They're here. Lord Vortech: Now, you can take Tino to Canterlot High where they can't find you. Sonata Dusk: Oh yes! Tino: You won't get away with this, Vortech! My friends are coming here and they rescue me and the others from your clutches! Lord Vortech: Don't worry, Tino. The Dazzlings want you under their Spell. Tino: What?! Lord Vortech: '''But they won't. Until your Friends has Arrived. '''Tino: '''They will be! And they are going to stop you! Back to our Heroes '''Wyldstyle: '''Uh. Shouldn't we be over there? '''Emmet: Yes, Lucy. Batman. Have you got the feeling that we're being watched? Batman: Yes, so much for the toaster's calculations. Gandalf: It could have been worse. Just a little way off, and... Then the Floor rises and the Carrot lands on it Gandalf: Oh. That was unexpected. Lor: Not what I expected. Wyldstyle: It's solid. Hang on a second. She throws a Banana and it disappeared into the Sea Wyldstyle: Ah, nuh, y'know, we should watch where we step. Bad Cop: Good idea, Wyldstyle. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Tino. I'll save you even if you are under the Dazzlings' spell. Batman: I hope you will, Sunset. Better watch our footing. Who knows where the edges of this Place are! Emmet: Ok, Batman. Tommy: I hope we find Tino and the Other's. Robotboy: Robotboy agree. Lola: ''' Me too. '''Gus: Why would the Dazzlings want Tino? Carver: '''We don't know. But we are going to find out. '''Homer: I hope Tino is ok? Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't worry. He'll be okay, I hope. '''Batman: Same thing for Robin, Sunset. Laval: And for my Father. Owen Grady: And for Claire. Emmet: And MetalBeard. Gandalf: And Frodo. Dora Kid: I hope so, Gandalf. Lor: '''Even Yuri and Shido. '''Lisa: I hope they're okay? Marge: They will, Lisa. Let's go there and save them. Dan Kuso: Ok, Marge. Alice: Let's go rescue Tino. Runo: And the rest of our Friends. Shun: Yeah. How do we get over there? Marucho: Maybe we should solve Puzzles with the Keystones. Julie: Good thinking, Marucho. They uses the Locate Keystone Liliana: '''Did you find it? '''Tohka: '''Nope. '''Mana: '''Not quite. '''Yoshinon: '''I found one. '''Yoshinon: '''Me too. Then a Portal opens and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears '''Sunset Shimmer: '''That is one big Marshmallow. '''Noby: '''Tell me about it. Then Mr. Stay Puft is lifting a Platform for them '''Doraemon: '''Um... Thank you. They Jump across the Platform '''El-Matadora: '''I like Roasted Marshmallow. But I don't want a big one. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Me too. '''Bad Cop: Now there's something you and Tino don't see everyday, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: '''I know, Bad Cop. '''Emmet: Who is that Marshmallow Man, Ash? Ash Ketchum: '''It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. '''Brock: '''We defeated that Giant Marshmallow. '''Misty: '''Yeah, and after that Winston and Brock ate a Giant Roasted Marshmallow. '''Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Batman: Who else you beaten before Stay Puft, Ash? Ash Ketchum: '''Well... There is a Slimy Ghost, who Slimed at Peter Venkman. '''Brock: And Gozer. Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Ash Ketchum: I might think Gozer is a Girl. Brock: You might be right, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Yup. Gozer is a Girl. Ace Goody: Wow! I didn't know that. Riruru: I know this Gozer is beaten like Davros. Pippo: I hope Davros is with Lord Vortech. Lulli: '''And Wang Dora, how did you get a Spinjitzu from Sensei Wu? '''Wang Dora: Well, Lulli. I'll tell you. Flashback has Started Sensei Wu: Wang Dora: Ok, Sensei. I'm ready. Sensei Wu: He is doing his Training Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts